The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuflaminneon’. ‘Zanmuflaminneon’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a natural mutant of the parent chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmuflamin’. Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmuflaminneon’ differ from plants of the female parent in the color of the ray-florets. The color is bright purple in the mutant, while it is more subdued in the parent.
The new cultivar was discovered as a color mutant in September 2006 by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmuflaminneon’ was accomplished when after planting of the mutant as a motherplant in Rijsenhout; vegetative cuttings from this mutant were taken and propagated further. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.